Naruto: Ninja Tamer
by Vengenceonu
Summary: Naruto/Pokegirl crossover. When Naruto makes a mistake when creating a new seal, He is taken on an adventure to a new world where every man would want to go to. Watch as he and his harem survive in a world where their definition of fun is different
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All fanfiction (cartoons, books, TV shows, movies, anime, etc) written by Vengenceonu that are based on already copyrighted, licensed and unlicensed material/ideas of other people ( Naruto, Harry Potter, Pokemon, Smallville) are not property of Vengenceonu Incorporated in any way shape or form... however, Vengenceonu Inc. does own all Original Settings ( islands, buildings, towns/villages, forests, etc.) OC's and the plot of any said fanfiction. Any attempt to plagiarize and/or monopolize any story owned by Vengenceonu Incorporated without written consent of Vengenceonu Inc. will result in immediate legal action and a strongly worded flame/letter. By reading this story you agree to this License and Terms agreement.

**A/N**: This is a Naruto/Pokegirl crossover so if you don't like it then don't read it

**A/N 2**: This is a semi God-like Naruto story. As for pairings, wait and see.

**Konohagakure: Market District, 26 years after the kyuubi attack**

"sigh" 'What the hell was I thinking when I left Kage Bushins to finish the paperwork while I ate ramen' was the thought of one blond-haired blue-eyed 26 year old Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto as he ran down a street in konohagakure. At 26 years old he still looked the same as he was when he was 19 because of the kyuubi and his Uzumaki longevity. By no means was he immortal though, he could still be killed if you decapitated him and burned his body but not of old age. The only thing that changed was his height ( 6'1) and his clothes. He had replaced his very flamboyant orange and black jumpsuit he was known for when he was 16 at the request of several people ( more like threatened with beatings and no ramen) with a black zip up long sleeved hoodie under the standard green vest every ninja can choose to wear once they get promoted to chunnin, the same pants he once wore back then except instead of orange and black, its dark green and black, the standard shinobi sandals in black and his dad's jacket. The final touch was the black and orange scarf around his neck. Even though he gave up his "awesome" orange jumpsuit he couldn't let the color orange go or he would never be konoha's orange hokage. After the Fourth Great Ninja war he was chosen to become the real Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha ( Danzo didn't count because he was hokage for less than a week and wasn't sworn in yet.) and all was well within the walls of Konohaga...

" Naruto, get your ass back here!" screamed one very pissed of Haruno Sakura while shaking her fist.

…...kure. Well not _all_ things were fine. Wearing the same outfit since she was 16, Sakura grew up to eventually reach the level of her teacher Tsunade in all things medical and became Head doctor of konoha's medical nins with only Tsunade rivaling her in her old age of 63. Nowadays she could be seen as one of the Konoha council advisers naruto picked. ( She had to do something since she retired and gave naruto her position.) However when not working at the hospital she is the hokage's assistant, hence the reason she was yelling out the window at naruto for skipping out on his paperwork and leaving it to Kage Bushins.

Obviously Naruto didn't stop for fear of getting his ass beaten " I might as well go sit on dad's head and finish that final seal mom and him were working on before they died while I wait for her to calm down."

When Naruto was 19, he inherited the two story home of his parents, the forbidden scroll of seals (which he kept in a storage seal on his back) containing every jutsu in konohagakure, his fathers jacket, Hiraishin kunais and the personal journals of his parents which had everything from their personal thoughts to fuuinjutsu training. It inspired him to become a seal master like his parents and perverted teacher before him. He took to it like white on rice on a paper plate in a snowstorm in Yuki no Kuni. In seven years he mastered them and most of the jutsu in the forbidden scroll (The rest of the jutsu were clan based like the Aburame and Hyuga or he didn't have the right amount of chakra control) with the help of Kage Bushins to the point where he created his own jutsu and seals like the instant ramen cooker seal. No longer would man have to wait 3 minutes to eat ramen.

" **Kami does she ever shut the hell up?" **came from inside his head.

Naruto jumped all the way to the hokage monument with a grin on his face "You should be happy, If I can finish this seal, I could finally release you from the seal without dieing."

"**Finally, I've been sealed up 3 fucking times and its starting to piss me right the fuck off."**

10 years ago, if you would have told Naruto he would make a seal for that very purpose he would have laughed till he pissed his pants. After Naruto killed Madara in the Fourth Great Ninja War, he and kyuubi had come to an agreement to become allies after they realized if they both kept fighting for control of his body then they would both die. While reading his mother's journal he discovered that his mother, Kushina and kyuubi were actually friends and were trying with his father to create a way for her to safely leave his mother's seal before Madara intervened. It was during this time that he discovered kyuubi had a human form. He was surprised to see she was in fact a very sexy girl with 9 tails, reddish-orange hair, claw like nails, red-slitted eyes, big breasts ( double D bordering E) and dark whisker marks, contrary to popular opinion of her being a man. Because they weren't fighting anymore, they became fast best friends so he decided to continue his parents work and is trying to free her.

" OK just give me a minute to draw the seal, do the hand seals and activate it." Because of how quick they related to one another and also how lonely they were ( Naruto because even though he was the hokage and village hero girls didn't want to date a demon and kyuubi being locked in the seal) they easily developed feelings for each other but couldn't be in a relationship because of the seal. This only made them want to get the seal off even more.

You might be thinking if freeing bijuu from their seal was so easy then why hasn't anyone else done it. The answer to that is simply because not only does the jinchuuriki have to be in complete harmony with his/her bijuu but also must have a complete mastery of seals and at absorbed at least half of their bijuu's chakra to even attempt it. In theory, the seal would create a body for kyuubi and attach her soul to it instead of in the seal. Because the seal would still be on Naruto, they couldn't go more than 2 miles away from each other before kyuubi being reversed summoned next to Naruto. All her power would still reside in Naruto after they were split. If and when she needed some extra power during a fight, he could transfer energy to her via the seal.

Naruto put his seal brush away.

Three hundred and twenty-two seals later Naruto bit his thumb and concentrated chakra into his hand before before slamming his hand down onto the seal. If Naruto wasn't so excited then he would have saw he added two more hand seals than necessary. At first nothing happened but right when he was gonna check what was wrong a black hole opened up where the seal was and sucked him in to parts unknown.

**In a poke center somewhere**

Naruto's head was splitting. The rush of memories returning to him in that instance gave him the mother of all migraines " Ugh my f*ing head" he grunted while still processing his memories.

After forcing his thoughts into some semblance of order he sat up. He seemed to be in some kind of white room similar to a hospital but with all these strange devices. The first thing he did was check the seal on his stomach but half of it was gone. Not only was half gone but his clothes and his necklace from Tsunade were gone replaced by a white hospital gown.

Naruto wide-eyed " Oh shit, where the fuck is kyuubi, my clothes and my necklace?"

Looking to a corner in the room he noticed his clothes neatly folded and his scrolls he had on him placed on top. Also, there was small red an white ball the size of a rasengan with black markings on it. He would have gotten up but he was still sore from whatever happened during the seal activation. Not a second later did the door open and in walked one of the most beautiful nurses he had ever seen. At 5'3, a curly pink-haired woman with large C-cups breasts in a nurses outfit stood at the room door.

" Hello I'm a Nursejoy, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. After what happened, I'm surprised you awoke so quickly. Normally, a person would be out for much longer." she said.

"What happened to me and where am I?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. He didn't know what the fuck she was talking about.

" I was going to ask you that. According to the tamer who found you, you just appeared out of no where gravely injured but rapidly healed most of your wounds before his eyes."

While Naruto did remember what happened to him, he had a feeling that he wouldn't get the response he wanted. They're no way in hell hes gonna tell somebody that he was creating a seal to free the kyuubi and he messed up resulting in him being transported somewhere. Besides, he couldn't be more than a hours away from konoha right.

"As for where you are, your in a poke center in Viridian city." She said with a smile while writing something on a clipboard.

Looking confused "Where the hell is Viridian city and what is a pokecenter?"

"Viridian city is in the Indigo league and a pokecenter is a place to heal/take care pokegirls and a place to sleep at night."

Out of all the maps Naruto had seen in his life; he had never seen or even heard of those places. ' Fuck I am definitely not in the Elemental Nations anymore'

Um... whats a pokegirl? He questioned with curiosity.

Stopping what she was doing the NurseJoy abruptly looked up. " Oh dear it seems to me that you have amnesia."

Best to play it safe until he knew if she was a threat to him or not, he agreed so he didn't have to answer any unnecessary questions that would come up. " Yea I think so."

" I'll start with some easy questions, can you tell me any thing you remember?

" My name... its Naruto Namikaze, that's all I can remember"

"Well let me help fill up some blanks about some things since you seem confused. It seems you were attacked by feral pokegirls and …..."

**2 weeks later, Viridian city hotel guest room.**

After being discharged and leaving the pokecenter, Naruto headed to the library in viridian city and read every book there twice with the help of kage bushin to learn about the society of this world. Naruto sighed as he recollected what happened over the last 2 weeks.

**2 weeks earlier,**

'_A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold (As humans and pokegirls began having kids, girls who were born human from pokegirl mothers (or from two human parents with pokegirl ancestry) sometimes enter a trans mutative state that changes them permanently into pokegirls. While attempts have been made to undo Threshold and return these Threshold girls to their former human state, none have been successful. Chances of a girl entering threshold can sometimes be rated in percentages, but in many cases, these aren't entirely accurate. Some cases of girls who had high chances never threshold; while girls who had very low chances run into something that triggers threshold, and it's too random for anyone to figure out what the trigger might have been (and if it might apply to another girl). Most girls who do threshold are generally 14-19 years old. There are strong rumors floating about that pure-blooded human girls being near pokegirls can trigger threshold, but this is complete anti-pokegirl propaganda) and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. There are two categories of pokegirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalistic in thought and possess strong powers.1 Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokegirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree __depending on the specific type of pokegirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. There are several categories of pokegirl which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like.' _

_Apparently, in this alternate dimension, a man named Jim Sukutto learned how to go to other dimensions. He found a super-advanced world and brought the tech back to his world and patented it, becoming a hero. But he's a guy, after all, and creates a few genetically altered women to have sex with and keep one of his many mansions clean. A reporter named Linda McKenzie, wanting a story, breaks in and finds out Jim's secret. The world's reaction is harsh, and leads to the death of the first gene-altered girls, the defamation of Jim and his accomplishments, and eventually leads to Jim snapping, changing his name to Sukebe (the Japanese word for "Pervert") and creating an army of genetically altered women.  
After what's known as the Sukebe War ravaged the world, the genetically altered women, now called Pokegirls, have replaced many of the natural animals in the environment, making them irreplaceable. Not to mention that a small fragment of their powers have been showing up in humans as "bloodgifts". The surviving countries are called Leagues, which work to keep wild pokegirls from growing too high in numbers as well as keeping an eye on Tamers.  
However, to keep another Sukebe War from occurring, a lot of technology was labeled forbidden and the official history taught in school is that Sukebe was a wizard, not a scientist. But, many powerful people are "in the know" about the truth about Sukebe, but only a very tiny group knows what happened to Sukebe at the end of the war._

_A Tamer is a man or a woman who willingly takes up the job of taking in various pokegirls and satisfying their sexual urges. __In order to do this, they must "Tame" other pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokegirl is with another pokegirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a pokedex), six pokeballs, a copy of the award-winning book Taming for Dummies, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six pokegirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six pokegirls with them at any time. Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in Taming for Dummies, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, most Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have pokegirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many pokegirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well._ _Of course, like Pokemon, all Tamers have different ideas on how to do things and some want to show off, so competitions and various forms of battles take place between Tamers. You can think of it as a Master-Slave relationship, but just like with our own world, these relationships can also be about equals. Their lesser job is to stop any out-of-control pokegirls and criminal organizations (though most aren't willing to do crime-busting). Sukebe introduced humanity to his form of hell. A plague which killed millions and left nearly all females sterile, soldiers that were far beyond the powers of existing science, and other things the world thought only existed in fairy tales. The war united the world (which at the time was divided into something called "Nations") and sparked research into developing something that could combat Sukebe's super-soldiers, the pokegirls. The most famous battle was the Battle of San Bay, __where the first energy weapons were used and the beginning of the Tamer forces were created. Sukebe's forces were barely defeated, thanks to the discovery that wild pokegirls can be controlled by chosen people called Tamers. Also, since most human females had been rendered infertile thanks to the plague, it was discovered that pokegirls could bear human children as well as pokegirls, males always human and some females human. However, almost all technology had been lost except those that dealt with stolen technology on pokegirls. After Sukebe's Revenge had been fought, the need for Tamers still existed as most pokegirls had become Feral and uncontrolled. Now, several hundred years after Sukebe's Revenge, humanity is just beginning to recover. Pokegirls are now somewhat accepted, Tamers are now accepted as full time jobs, purebred human females are getting rarer since most breeding is done with pokegirls, technology has been slowly loosing its bad reputation from Sukebe._

_With so much information at his disposal, he was sure he could acquire a tamers and storage license with ease._

_It only took him a second to put two and two together and realized that the ball he found with his clothes was a pokeball and the black markings was the other half of his seal. Throwing it into the air he watched as a red light was released from the ball and a shape came forth._

A/N: This is Just a rough draft because I didn't fell like editing so late at night. Also I have like 5 ideas for stories in my head so I'm trying to get all of them out before I write a second chapter( If I write one, it all depends on reviews) for any story.


	2. Update

I realize I haven't updated in a minute because I was meaning to make a new super Naruto onepiece story but enough is enough. You all have been putting up with my shit just way too long.

For my Naruto: Jinchuuriki to trainer story, I am gonna start writing chapter 3 either today or tomorrow, so expect a longer than normal chapter in a week or so.

Structure of a new world might as well be discontinued because of my new one piece story. Besides, when I look back at it, I was gonna fuck it up anyway.

Finally, Naruto ninja tamer as you might have guessed is on a long ass hiatus because I really don't know that much about pokegirls. Until I learn so much about it that I feel I can confidently write a story, it will be on break.

In addition, I am looking for beta readers.


End file.
